


Opposites.

by TWDKatie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Jealous Rafael Barba, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDKatie/pseuds/TWDKatie
Summary: Meeting one December day by accident. Charlotte and Rafael fell in love without meaning too. A year and a half go by and their relationship seems to be rocky. Will they be able to pull through and work it out? Or will they go their separate ways?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Gala.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter.  
> Angst. Swearing. Fluff. Also, Scene Taken From Rent the Musical. (Obviously changed to fit my story.)  
> Translation for this chapter:  
> Lo siento mucho- I am so sorry.  
> Mi amor- My love  
> Por favor- Please.

To say they were complete opposites was a big understatement. Where Rafael preferred to overwork himself in multiple cases and every now and then go to a theater to see a show. Charlotte Parks was all for fun. Going out, movies and to the bars. Laughing with friends and just being happy with life. She preferred to live her life and not let it pass her by.

Now, you’re probably sitting there wondering. How did these two meet? Right?

It all started one week before Christmas... 

_Charlotte was busying herself as she was doing her last-minute gift shopping. Honestly, what was wrong with her? Not even Lottie knew. All the poor blonde girl knew was that she was rushing around. Drinking her third cup of coffee, Charlotte was turning a corner when she crashed into something. Sending the girl flying backwards. Her bags falling from her hands and the hot coffee, now covering part of the sidewalk and her shirt and jacket._

_“Fuck!” she cursed, the coffee had been hot, and the crash made her cup be squished and went flying. Getting on her neck, unfortunately, she wasn’t wearing gloves either. so, Charlotte was in pain._

_“Lo siento mucho!” A voice above her said, grabbing her attention. “I am so sorry,” he said again and started to pick up her bags. His briefcase on the ground. Another cup of coffee a little closer to the curb._

_As if she had been put in a haze. Charlotte quickly snapped out of it. “Yeah... well, I’m sorry as well. Should probably slow down when making right turns.” she joked, finally picking herself up off the ground with a groan._

_Rubbing her backside, Charlotte thanked him for handing back her gifts. Thankfully all were already wrapped and there was nothing fragile._

_“Rafael Barba.” the man held his hand out after grabbing the case that was by his feet._

_Grinning, Charlotte held her own hand out. “Charlotte Parks. Lovely to meet you Rafael Barba.” she nodded as they shook hands. “Wanna get some coffee? Seeing as I’m wearing what we had been drinking?” she laughed._

_Little did the two of them know, that after getting coffee together after running into each other... -quite literally mind you. -_

Now a year and a half later, Charlotte was dressed to the tens in one of her best dresses. Lottie was happy. It was a long, lace soft pink dress. The dressed dragged a little on the floor, but it made Charlotte feel beautiful. 

It was perfect to play happy couple while in front of Rafael’s bosses. Not that Charlotte even wanted to go. Lately, the two of them haven’t been able to agree on anything. The fighting left and right. Ignoring each other and sleeping separately.

If it hadn’t been for the fact that she had _already_ agreed to go that night. She would have canceled. Not that she would do that to Rafael. Despite how mad they were at one other for stupid things. Charlotte knew deep in her heart; she loved that man with all she had. Even if he was a little jealous and not all that fun.

Not that she ever let it get to her. She knew her feelings for her Cuban lover. It wasn’t because of his late hours and moody behavior that she was going to break up with him. What others see and what Lottie sees. It two different men. The Rafael Barba, Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan, mainly works SVU cases. He was a cold; hard ass determined to win and give his victims some peace after the suffering they go through. Then there was her Rafi. The man who would send her random texts during the day when he had the time. Calling her late night on the phone so she’s the last voice he hears. Cooking breakfast for her after spending the night together. The flowers and small gifts, letting her know he needs her after a specific hard case. That was the man she fell in love with. Not that people understood that.

Being thirty and Rafael almost 41. People gave them looks. It didn’t help that Charlotte looked younger than she was. They just never cared. They ignored the comments.

“ _Tonight is gonna be a good night..._ ” Charlotte told herself before going to answer her door.

Rafael was on the other side smiling. “Mi amor…” he said softly. Wrapping his arms around her. The two hugged and shared a soft kiss. “I’ve missed you. I’m sorry…” but he was silenced when Charlotte pressed their lips together once again.

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine. Honestly Rafi, you have a stressful job. I DO understand.” She said quietly and leaned their foreheads against one another.

Once in the car, riding to where the event was taking place that night. Charlotte found herself with a constant blush upon her cheeks. Taking in every compliment Rafael threw her way. The two held each other and kissed softly. Just as they were pulling up, Charlotte was sure to fix her makeup and allowed Rafael to help her out. It was some big gala for the Attorneys, Judges and such of New York. It was a big turn-out.

Inside, Charlotte being careful with her dress with each step. Even lifting it a little so she could walk without tripping. They managed to chat with a few people Rafael knew. Some even Charlotte knew from previous dinners like this. Though none before was ever so formal.

By the time the dinner part was over. Charlotte nodded to Rafael who excused himself to go talk with a judge. She wanted to finish her dessert still. So, when some guy came and sat next to her. Charlotte tried to be polite. Not that she was even paying him much attention. Just giving small “Hums” and “Ahs” she finished the cake and drank the rest of her wine. Standing up, the male doing the same. Charlotte took a step back when he stepped forward. The strong smell of vodka on his breath was something really unsettling.

Charlotte wasn’t even able to say anything before she was being dragged away. Turning her head to see Rafael with a scowl on his face. The girl wondered what happened to their night that had been going so well.

“What the _hell_ are you doing? Half of these people here are my colleagues! Please don’t do this tonight!” he hissed in her ear. Making Charlotte wonder what it is he thought he had seen between vodka breath and her.

“Okay, you know what… Mr. Harvard Graduate! I can’t take much more of this! This obsessive, controlling, envious paranoia!” she snapped, finally having enough. Not even realize that the SVU squad was around. Or that the music had stopped. “That’s it! I’ve had it!”

“Lottie…”

“NO! Ever since New Year's, I haven't said a word about it. We do what you want to do Jesus! I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out! I didn't stay and dance at my friend’s engagement party because YOU wanted to go home!” She snapped at her boyfriend.

“ _Por Favor..._ you were letting some guy flirt with you there!” he said, not grasping on the fact that others around could hear their argument.

“Is that what this is about!? Rafael! There will ALWAYS be some guy flirting with me! Gimme a break!” she laughed at how stupid his excuse was. “Have I EVER given you ANY reason to not trust me? To not believe that I ONLY. LOVE. YOU!” she jabbed her finger into his chest with her last three words.

“Every single day, when I walk down the street to and from work. Do you know what I hear? ‘Baby so sweet!’ it’s not like that’s something I can help!” she shook her head and took a step away from the man. “You’re gonna have to choose. Take me baby or leave me. Cause I’m done feeling like it’s MY fault that guys flirt with me. I don’t approach them.” Charlotte turned around and went back to the table for her small clutch. Grabbing it, she rushed out of the room.

Ignoring all the eyes on her. She finally made it outside and waved down a cab. Inside, she ignored the calls from Olivia and Amanda. She missed seeing Rafael rush outside. The only thing Charlotte saw was her own heartache at that moment.

What was supposed to be such a good night, a night full of happiness? Turned out to be one of the worst nights of her life.


	2. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus Rafael! How many times to I have to say it to you!” Charlotte screamed as they were fighting after having come home from dinner. “I don’t want to be with someone else!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing. Angst. Fluff!  
> Words: 1,343  
> Translator:  
> cariño- sweetie  
>  Tu estupido- You idiot  
> Amado- Lover  
> Está bien.- It’s okay  
> No te culpo- I don’t blame you  
> Eu te amo- I love you  
> Te quiero mucho- I love you so much

[Charlotte and Rafael](https://www.canva.com/design/DAD41RVSuvU/sl5nm3x5isHjOJpeVx7CVQ/view?utm_content=DAD41RVSuvU&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=publishsharelink)

2 Days passed and she never heard from Rafael. Not that she was expecting to get a call from him anytime soon. Charlotte knew she embarrassed him in front of his coworkers and his boss. But damn it, had he just respected the fact that she can have a regular conversation with men then they wouldn’t fight about the stupidest things. She loved that idiot, but she had to love herself as well. How can she stay with someone that has no faith in her? It was impossible. 

Her mother always told her, _“Without trust, it’s only a matter of time before the relationship crumbles.”_

Boy was she right. How can she trust Rafael with every fiber in her body. Yet he can’t seem to do the same. Was it because of the age? As if the 9-and-a-half-year age difference was that big of a deal. Maybe to his eyes, maybe to those who saw Lottie and thought she was younger. But, honestly? She never gave a crap. Especially when all he had to say to her was that she would grow tired of him and move on to someone younger. 

_“Jesus Rafael! How many times to I have to say it to you!” Charlotte screamed as they were fighting after having come home from dinner. “I don’t want to be with someone else!”_

_Yet Rafael only rolled his eyes, pulling on his tie and loosening it up. “You could do so much better than me cariño...” was all he replied. He had watched the waiter try to flirt with her the whole time. It was nerve-wracking. He just didn’t know why she insisted on being together when she could do so much better._

_“Tu estupido! I don’t know why we keep having these fights!” she snapped and walked around him. Grabbing her purse and slipping her shoes back onto her feet._

_Rafael just watched, “Where are you going?” he asked and crossed his arms over his chest. His suit jacket was thrown over the back of the couch and the sleeves to his button-down shirt were rolled up._

_“Home. I’m going home, Rafael. I wanted a nice night with you. But obviously you want to fight. So, call me when you get over this idea that I should be with someone else.” Charlotte sighed and moved to the door. Freezing when she felt a hand on her wrist. But when no words were spoken, Charlotte fought the tears threatening to fall and left._

That happened two weeks before the gala and Lottie knew that things would be okay if he just talked to her.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶ 

Charlotte had been in the middle of a rehearsal when she felt the vibration from her phone that she had in the pack pocket of her pants. Grabbing it, seeing as it wasn’t her part. Charlotte sighed, seeing it was from Rafael. 

**Amado:** _Coffee?_   
**Reply:** _Sure. Usual spot?_   
**Amado:** _See you in 30._

Groaning, she turned to the theater director for an early break. Smiling when he allowed it, knowing about her little tiff with her boyfriend. So grabbing her bag and coat. Charlotte left the stage, assuring them she’ll be back soon and made her way to the exit. Heading for the busy streets of New York, Lottie turned right and headed to the coffee shop fifteen minutes away. Funny enough the Theater she was working on the next performance at and the courthouse were close to each other, so they always met in the middle. Only meeting when Rafael was done with court, like today it seemed.

Arriving and not seeing the man, Charlotte went to place their orders. His order being an Americano and Lottie got herself a Cappucino. Leaning against the counter after paying for their drinks. Charlotte turned towards the doors when it opened. Seeing Rafael, she let out a small breath of relief. 

“Hey, I didn’t pull you out of anything too important. Did I?” he asked, adding a small thanks when Charlotte handed him his coffee. Only to be shocked to see her once blonde hair, was now brown. “Your hair…” he pointed out.

“Nope, I would have asked you to go there if I couldn’t leave.” she smiled, and they walked to a table and sat down. “What?” Charlotte was confused at first then laughed. “Yeah, decided to go back to my natural roots… helps for the musical as well.” She shrugged and sipped at her coffee. “I’m really sorry Rafael... what I said the other night.” she looked down at her cup and chewed against the skin of her lip. 

Hearing him sigh, she didn’t bother to look up. “I deserved everything you said, Mi Amor.” he said and that’s when Charlotte looked up. “I’ve been... out of line lately. Olivia talked to me that night. I just, it took a few days to actually wrap my head around the fact that.” he said, and Charlotte watched him. “The fact that I have been completely out of line with you.” he leaned back with a sigh and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

Charlotte just listened to him and sipped at the coffee in her hands slowly. She knew where he was coming from. They had talked back in the beginning of the relationship. Charlotte knew his fears, that she would leave him for someone else. Or cheat on him like his ex, had done. It was why Rafael never dated again. He had his one night stands here and there, he was a man of course. He needed to get relief somewhere. But he never sought someone out, dated someone and agreed to be in a committed relationship with them like he and Charlotte were doing. So, yes. Charlotte knew what was going on in his mind.

Reaching over, she grabbed at his hand softly. “Rafi... Está bien. No te culpo. I know what your past is like. I can’t snap my finger and make you believe me. I doubt it’s easy to do when most men around can’t take the hint when I tell them I’m deeply in love with a Cuban ADA who for some reason doesn’t think he’s enough to be with me.” she eyed him playfully. Getting up and moving to sit next to him. Charlotte allowed her hand to softly cup his cheek. Smiling when he leaned his cheek into her hand. Lottie leaned forward and kissed at his lips.

“Eu te amo, Rafael. Remember that.” She added and the two sat there together drinking their coffee.

“Move in with me…” his words caught her off guard and instantly she started to cough when she let out a gasp while drinking the coffee. The coffee obviously trying to go the wrong way thanks to that, Charlotte waved his hand as Rafael patted her back to help.

“Jeez… had to ask right when I was about to swallow the drink huh.” She tried to joke, rubbing the back of her head. Charlotte closed her eyes. “Are you sure? Moving in… it’s a BIG step Rafi.”

Watching him roll his eyes, Charlotte chuckled and waited. Only to raise both her eyebrows when he held up a key. “To my apartment. I want you to live with me. I want to sleep with you by my side, even if our hours make it so we don’t fall asleep together. I want to see you first thing I wake up. Te quiero mucho... “ he looked into her eyes and she nodded. “Okay… but I’m keeping my place. ONLY because of the theater and how many hours we put into the show. I don’t want you coming home to Ten strangers in the house singing.” She grinned and winked.

“I wouldn’t mind it…” he shrugged and the two shared a smile before kissing. That’s when Charlotte knew that they would be okay. Spending the next half hour chatting about his case that he won and her next play. They soon parted ways with a kiss and promised to see the other that night at _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it to chapter two! Hope you liked this. If you have any cute ideas for our Rafi and Charlotte please do comment.


End file.
